Sample Submission Requirements
SIGN UP FOR OUR NEWSLETTER HERE TO STAY UP TO DATE WITH THE PROJECT! PLEASE NOTE THAT REGISTRATIONS AND SAMPLE SUBMISSIONS FOR ARTISTS CLOSED ON OCTOBER 12, 2019. PLEASE VIEW OUR FINAL LIST OF CONTRIBUTORS TO TO HELL + BACK: A DESTIEL ANTHOLOGY HERE All contributors will receive an email confirmation once they sign up (within 72 hours), with a link to submit a sample of their work. This link will be live until sign-ups close. Therefore, please check our schedule to keep track of this. The mods will send out a reminder email 48 hours before the deadline. If you do not submit after this email has been sent out, we will assume that you have no further interest in our anthology and remove your name from our roster. Please submit a copy of your best work. *While the submission form will have your name, all sample pieces themselves must be submitted free of any identification. If you’re submitting a previously published piece of writing, please copy the story into Google Docs and send us the link. Please remove watermarks on your art sample. We promise that we won’t re-post them anywhere else! Talk to the mods if you have trouble. *For print writers, the sample submitted must be 1000 - 2000 words of an excerpt (with story summary) or a fully completed one-shot featuring Dean and Cas's profound bond. Story summaries that accompany excerpts are for context purposes - we'd like to be able to situate your sample in context! Please note that no NSFW content is allowed for the samples, as our outside-fandom friends might not be comfortable reading/viewing such NSFW pieces. Please link your submission as a Google Doc in the field provided. *For print and digital artists, the sample submitted must be one fully completed piece of art in the style of your choice. No watermarks or any other kind of directly identifying information is to be on this piece. Please note that no NSFW content is allowed for the samples, as our outside-fandom friends might not be comfortable with reading/viewing such NSFW pieces. Please upload your file as a .jpeg in the field provided, 2 MB max file size. *For poetry, please submit one piece of poetry of 200-800 words. Please note that no NSFW content is allowed for the samples, as our outside-fandom friends might not be comfortable with reading/viewing such NSFW pieces. Please link your submission as a Google Doc in the field provided. *For drabbles, please submit one 600 - 800 word drabble excerpt (with story summary) or a fully completed one-shot featuring Dean and Cas's profound bond. Story summaries that accompany excerpts are for context purposes - we'd like to be able to situate your sample in context! Please note that no NSFW content is allowed for the samples, as our outside-fandom friends might not be comfortable with reading/viewing such NSFW pieces. Please link your submission as a Google Doc in the field provided. *We do not have sample submissions for podfics, owing to how many few podficcers are within the fandom. Therefore, people who wish to podfic without experience are able to apply. However, we reserve the right to deny publication of the podfic in the digital exclusive if the quality is not up to par and fixing said quality would delay shipping. Furthermore, podficcers must write their own fic. If you’re a podficcer who does not write fic, please sign-up with a writer whose work you would like to read. This writer’s text will not be featured within either the physical anthology or the digital exclusive, as we would like podfics to remain audio-only content. However, we will feature them (and their AO3/social media) in our contributor list and credit both creators in our final pages! Regardless of these details, do not be deterred from applying! The mods will work especially hard with podficcers to smooth things out because we are super excited to see you featured in our digital exclusive!